


Nightingale

by Night_Wind



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Wind/pseuds/Night_Wind
Summary: A growing collection of original poems





	1. Heartbeat

Come, my pup.  
You have stayed up too late.  
Curl up beside me.  
Listen to my hear.  
It beats for you, my pup.  
You've rolled in the mud, haven't you?  
I can tell.  
Are the scratches from the branches?  
Come.  
Let me lick the mud from your wounds.  
Don't be scared.  
Come.  
I will love you,  
no matter how muddy you get.  
Lay next to me, my pup.  
Lean against me.  
Rest, my pup.  
I will guard you until you wake.  
Nothing will harm you.  
When you wake, we will play.  
I love you, my pup.  
Never forget that. ♥


	2. Tear Stains

Let me hold you.  
I see the pain in your eyes.  
In the way you interact.  
I feel it in your tense muscles.  
You are worn.  
You are tired.  
Let me hold you.  
Allow me to ease your pain.  
I will do anything within my power.  
Let me help you.  
It hurts me to see you hurting.  
Open up to me.  
What is hurting you?  
I won't do anything unless it's ok with you.  
Just let me in.  
I want to see what you see.  
Feel what you feel.  
Let me hold you.  
Please...


	3. Candle Flame

Wake me up.  
Everything is going dark.  
I don't wanna go to sleep.  
Everyone around me is sleeping.  
No one will wake up.  
Keep me awake.  
There is a chance to wake them.  
Only keep me awake.  
I cannot wake them.  
They are deaf to me.  
Blind to me.  
I see a hope to wake them.  
Please.  
Just keep me awake.  
Don't let me go to sleep.  
If i sleep, I am doomed.  
We are all doomed.  
Wake me up.


	4. Falling Plates

Let them fall.  
One by one.  
They will shatter.  
Stone and glass.  
The fires will come.  
They will melt.  
The shattered and the spared.  
One by one.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drop.  
Their blood  
cleanses them.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drop.  
Their tears cleanse their eyes.  
They will finally see  
Just how broken  
They truly are.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drop.


	5. Masquerade

Sing me, my moon.  
Let me hear.  
Let me hear, my moon.  
What mask wear you, my moon?  
Let me see.  
Let me see, my moon.  
What feel you, my moon?  
Let me feel.  
Let me feel, my moon.  
What do you hide, my moon?  
Let me in.  
Let me in, my moon.  
What hurts you, my moon?  
Let me hold.  
Let me hold you, my moon.  
My moon.


	6. Blessing

If we fall, let us fall together.  
May the rain fall gently.  
And the sun hide its face.  
Pain will no longer exist.  
Only us in the darkness.  
Our heat in the tundra.


	7. Barter

Claws in the night.  
Tear me with your teeth.  
Fill me with your essence.  
Drain me of blood.  
Breath new life into me.  
Bend and stretch me into new shapes.  
Mold me to fit you perfectly.  
Let me relish in the pain.  
Let me sing you my pleasure.  
Feed me flesh, and I will give you blood.  
Indulge me your sweet little sounds.


	8. Foresight

If scent is the most powerful sense  
and passion the most powerful emotion,  
what will we become?  
If thought becomes flesh,  
what will we borne?  
If we are what we consume,  
and we soak up our surroundings,  
what will become of us?  
Will we eventually consume each other?  
Will blood stain the sky?  
Will flesh become memory?  
Yes.  
Yes.  
And yes.  
Eventually.


	9. Pendulum

All who say "I don't have time" are liars.  
We have nothing but time.  
And time has nothing but us.  
There are no good times  
or bad times.  
There is only time.  
The past is our future.  
And the present is merely a memory.  
Memory is merely an illusion.  
A mask.  
We fool only ourselves.  
Rushing here and there.  
Pushing just long enough.  
To stay alive.  
To stay alive just long enough.  
To die.  
From there time takes over once again.  
Te never-ending cogs.  
Turning in never-ending circles.  
To bring our ever-nearing end.  
Looming just in front of us.  
Right in front of our faces.  
We refuse to see it.  
Blind ourselves with illusions.  
Lying to ourselves.  
"I don't have time"  
To live is to die.  
To fear death is to fear time.  
The very thing that drives us.  
Our inheritance and dowry.  
All that we are.  
All that we've always been.  
All that we ever will be.


	10. Refuge

Let's play a game of chance.  
I will give you my eyes.  
And I will give you my tongue.  
I give you my hands and feet.  
I will give you my blood.  
Let the fires come.  
I will give you everything.  
The glass will cut me.  
The walls concuss me.  
I am safe.  
I give you my heart.  
I give you my soul.  
My flesh and bones are yours.  
Lets play a game of chance.  
You will win every time.  
i am yours, wholly and unconditionally.  
You will win every time.


	11. Lullaby

Come, young one.  
Listen to my lies.  
you will grow up strong one day.  
You will have riches beyond your imagination.  
Listen to my siren's song.  
Follow my ways.  
You will be great.  
Everyone will know your name.  
Go now, young one.  
Live my lies.  
Sing my siren's song.  
Die as broken as you were born.


	12. Freeze

In silence I find my peace.  
In silence I find my rest.  
My mask falls away.  
I can no longer hide from myself.  
The pendulum of my life stops for a moment.  
I breath in the poison of life.  
The lies slither in the darkness.  
Its racket deafens me.  
My skin hardens to the wind.  
My eyes adjust to the darkness.  
My life will continue.


	13. Alpha

I will keep.  
I will stand.  
I will move.  
I will stay.  
My heart of water.  
My soul of ice.  
My love of darkness.  
My beast of shadow


	14. Phoenix

Sing me my sorrows.  
Make them beautiful.  
Hone my senses.  
Make me strong.  
Shatter my walls.  
Break my flesh.  
Burn my bones.  
Raise me from the ashes.


	15. Circles

My blade falls on the grass.  
My grass falls to the earth.  
My earth falls into chaos.  
My chaos burns as the sun.  
My sun burns into extinction.  
My extinction borns new life.  
My new life borns strife.  
My strife borns war.  
My war burns in the forge.  
My forge shapes metal.  
My metal forms blade.


	16. Hunter's Moon

Rain falls on my face.  
Skip the shame.  
Bring the pain.  
Fire cleanses my eyes.  
Burn the mask.  
Break the skin.  
Blood sustains my sky.


	17. Night Sky

Hush, my moon.  
Let the nightingale calm you.  
Allow Beta to lick your wounds.  
My moon bleeds.  
The wolf mourns.  
Calm, my moon.  
Rest among my stars.  
Hear my song.  
Listen to my heartbeat.  
Let me fill you.  
Let go, my love.


	18. Seer

Where to go?  
Where to go?  
If I follow, will I fall?  
If I stay, when will I burn?  
If I stand, who will target me?  
If I lay down, how many will walk on me?  
Where to go?  
Let the blind lead the blind.  
Our inner eyes will guide us.  
We will reach out with our souls.  
We will feel our way through the darkness.  
Keep each other warm in the night.  
Keep watch while the other sleeps.  
Lick the other's wounds.  
Strengthen our bond.  
Hone each other to unbelievable sharpness.  
We are the moon.  
We are the night.  
We are one.


	19. Drift Wood

You never know just how free you are until you are trapped in a cage.  
Or what you have until it is ripped from you.  
It is a vicious cycle.  
We are but blind children.  
Scared and alone.  
No matter who or what we surround ourselves with.  
That is all we are.  
Hold on,  
or be washed away.  
No one can swim in this ocean.  
Hold on to what you have.  
Appreciate it for what it is.  
Or drown.


	20. Fibers

Words on a blank page.  
That's all these are.  
But there are lines on the paper.  
It is not blank.  
There are words on this paper.  
It was never blank.  
But it was at one point, though.  
Before it was sewn with others  
and bound by unforgiving walls.  
Before it was stained by ink.  
Before it was pressed into thin sheets.  
Before the wood was shredded.  
Before the tree was felled.  
Before the roots shot from the seed.  
Before the seed fell from its parent.  
Yet these are just words on a blank page.  
On  
A  
Blank  
Page.


	21. Stripes

Black and white.  
Two non-colors  
that have such significance.  
It is either black,  
or it is white.  
If it's both, it's grey.  
So it can't be both.  
One or the other.  
It is "right"  
or it is "wrong".  
It can't be both.  
One or the other.  
Black and white.  
Black and white.  
Who is to say what is "black"  
and what is "white"?  
The "black" sheep.  
"Black" magic.  
"White" wings.  
"White" lies.  
Who is to say  
what is "black" and "white"?  
Black and white.  
Black and white.


	22. Drowning

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drop.  
My pool fills.  
My pool empties.  
I pour myself.  
My sweat.  
My blood.  
And tears.  
My love and worry.  
My pain and passion.  
I draw from this pool.  
I wash my children in it.  
It all runs back to my pool.  
It carries my children's laughter.  
My children's smiles.  
And tears.  
I tenderly wash them with my love.  
And gather them.  
Into my pool.


	23. Crucifixion

Tink.  
Tink.  
One by one.  
Centimeter by centimeter.  
I drive the nails into me.  
My blood pours from my wrist.  
My arm.  
They are driven deep into my bones.  
Into my heart.  
My armor is my wound.  
As the nails are driven into me,  
no other harm can come to me.  
It may drive the nails deeper into my flesh,  
but no more harm can be done.  
Their tears.  
Their pain.  
Their suffering.  
One by one.  
The nails are driven into me.  
I accept my burden.  
I accept my fate.  
The heat of my blood washes over my extremities,  
carrying my pain away.  
Making room for theirs.  
My scale armor of nails.  
I surprise myself by how strong I am.  
Even with nails driven into every inch of my body.  
My ability to stand astonishes my mind.  
In my soul, I know I can carry more.  
There is always room for another nail.  
Always blood available to shed.  
My eyes are dry.  
And still so full of love.  
My mind is amazed.  
My body cannot comprehend it.  
My soul nods solemnly.  
I can carry more.  
I still have blood to shed.  
My heart still beats.  
There is still room.


	24. Pacing

Gears turn on the wall.  
Giant and bulky.  
They turn, slowly and haltingly.  
Grinding into each other.  
Continuing the work of those before them.  
And preparing for those yet to come.  
They are tired.  
Centuries upon centuries of toil.  
They hate the noise.  
The pain.  
All in hope of completing  
what was started  
long,  
long  
before time began.


	25. Vaccume

I hold my breath.  
I don't have to.  
If I don't, I'm afraid.  
I'm afraid that I'll let them slip.  
Slip through my fingers.  
From my fingers to the floor.  
The floor of hell fire.  
Fire of a thousand suns,  
Ten thousands of suns spinning.  
Spinning towards each other.  
I gasp and open my eyes.  
I see them again.  
I am relieved.  
I reach out to them.  
Just.  
Out.  
Of.  
Reach.  
I hold my breath once more.


	26. Foreboding

_Turn around.  
Look behind you.  
What do you see?_  
Darkness.  
Darkness.  
 _What do you hear?_  
Scratching.  
Screaming.  
Crying.  
Make it stop.  
Make it stop.  
I smell blood.  
Thunder.  
Lightning flashes.  
Empty noose.  
Limp,  
bloody,  
and crumpled on the ground.  
Darkness,  
Deafening thunder.  
Heartbeat in my ears.  
 _Run.  
Run._  
I can't move.  
 _Run!_  
I smell blood.  
I hear its breath,  
Feel it heavy on my neck.  
In.  
Out.  
 _Run!_  
I am frozen.  
Tears run down my face.  
I hear them screaming.  
Make it stop.  
I hear them crying.  
Take me instead.  
Take.  
Me.  
Instead...


	27. Velveteen

I open my eyes.  
I squeeze them shut.  
Open them again.  
The darkness is still there.  
I wave my hand in front of my face.  
Nothing.  
I am not afraid.  
The darkness welcomes me.  
It reaches out to embrace me.  
I welcome you.  
Deep,  
warm,  
gentle  
darkness,  
Wrap me in your arms,  
gentle darkness.  
Envelope me, soft, warm darkness.  
Lull me to sleep with your truths.  
Protect me from cold, harsh reality.  
No doubt it also holds truth.  
Keep me in your warm embrace,  
my gentle darkness.


	28. Heatrstring

I wax my bow  
 and set it aside.  
I tune.  
Yet everything is not in order.  
I stretch my fingers  
and wield my bow.  
Rich tenor notes fill the air.  
Slow and mournful.  
Angry and impatient.  
Flowing constantly.  
At my back, another harmony begins.  
She has a wider range of notes than I do.  
Yet she stays in the lower octaves.  
We play off each other.  
Different,  
but undoubtedly one and the same.  
How long has this song been sung?  
How long will it continue?  
I can only hope.  
I can only hope.


	29. Home

I am blind.  
It is cold here.  
The sun's warmth is gone.  
The air is moist.  
I smell rain.  
One drop after another falls upon my bare frame.  
Thunder crashes around me.  
I dare not move.  
Hail pelts my hide.  
The last thunderclap.  
All is still once more.  
I reach out.  
Nothing.  
A new scent comes to me.  
It empowers me.  
Sharpens my senses.  
I run and follow it.  
I stumble more than once, but never fall.  
I crash into someone.  
The scent is strongest here.  
He also stumbles, but doesn't fall.  
Just as naked as me,  
but he's so warm.  
I cling to him.  
Cling and hope.  
That's all I can do.


	30. Question Mark

What will happen?  
What if time stands?  
What if?  
What if?  
What if the sky stays dark?  
What beings will reign?  
If the sun shines,  
What will happen to them?  
What if the moon turns red?  
What fear will rule?  
What will people do?  
What will happen?  
What will we become?  
What abominations will we create?  
What if?  
What will happen?


	31. Regret

Round and round we go.  
We will never stop.  
Don't try to stop us.  
It will never work.  
We will continue to torture you.  
We will continue to steal your sleep.  
We may fade,  
but we will return.  
You will never rest.  
No more are those nights.  
(Insert evil laugh)  
No more!  
Your hands are stained!  
Stained we tell you!  
It will never wash away.  
Don't try anymore.  
You're just gonna wear your tired body out.  
Sleep tight.  
If you can.


	32. Family

Beautiful. Ethereal. Radiance. Natural. Align.  
Name. Alpha. Mother. Eternal. Night.  
Never. Else. Negative. Others.  
Else. Into. Naught.  
Master. Alternately. Turning. Time.  
Jester. Oddity. Ever. Young.

Teacher. Rapture. Elegant. Vehement. Only. Reach.  
Ham. Apples. Nectarines. Noodles. Anatomy. Harbinger.  
Tortured. Eyes. Rain. Round. Years.  
Mermaid. Always. Deeming. Death. Yesterday.  
Time. Internal. Maddening. Over. Teetering. Harts. Yang.  
Judge. Undying. Love. In.  
Darn. Attention. Veering. I'll. Drive.  
When. Eternity.  
Alters. Rending. Everything.  
Old. Never. Ending.


	33. Lost

You hide your eyes from me.  
You plug your ears.  
I know I'm not alone.  
I know.  
And yet,  
I am.  
I call out into the darkness.  
Again and again.  
You never answer.  
I search for your light.  
You are not here.  
I am hoarse.  
I am blind.  
I am cold.  
Where are you?  
Please come back.  
I am fading.  
Please.  
Please come back.


	34. Cerberus

Hey.  
Hey.  
I dare you.  
I dare you to let me fade.  
I dare you to see just how much you care.  
I dare you to leave me be.  
I dare you to let me shrivel up.  
I dare you to wait for me to die.  
I dare you to be on the edge of your seat.  
As I limp along.  
Bleeding on the ground.  
Crying out to you.  
I dare you to see my pain.  
I dare you to finally see.  
I dare you to see past my mask.  
To the depths within.  
I dare you.  
I. Triple. Dog. Dare. You.


	35. Closet

Why are you afraid?  
There is nothing here to harm you.  
Why do you hide?  
There is nothing to be afraid of.  
This isn't a sign of weakness.  
It's only here to make you stronger.  
It's not cold.  
There's just less heat than you're used to.  
Maybe you are supposed to be the heat in this place.  
There's no use in hiding.  
It will wait for you to come out.  
You can't hide forever.  
We both know this.  
There is too much that needs to be done.  
Believe it or not,  
you are strong.  
We all know you are.  
Be at peace,  
my child.


	36. My Maiden Rose ♥

What is a name?  
Some say it is a powerful binding.  
What if you named some one "Name"?  
I guess it would make sense.  
If they renamed you.  
To be no longer bound by what the world names you.  
From ""Bitter", "Rebellion"  
to "My love".  
To be loved.  
To be named.  
To be unbound.  
Amazing.  
Truly and wonderfully amazing.


	37. Thunder

Kiss the rain...  
Let it envelope you...  
It cleanses the soul...  
The freezing rain bites...  
It tears away the unworthy...  
Purifying the world...


	38. Everything

Cleanse me, my rain.  
Illuminate me, my moon.  
Guide me, my wolf.  
Guard me, my dragon.


	39. Stone

I know those eyes.  
I know that power.  
Just barely contained.  
The mask is blank.  
But the eyes.  
The _eyes_.  
The power of the sun.  
No, ten suns.  
How can ten suns be contained in one person?  
Such a cruel fate.  
To watch that power slowly ea.  
And eat.  
And eat away at its vessel.  
No.  
There is nothing I can do.  
I must do what I can.  
I must.  
I need to learn to share with the sun.  
I will be burned.  
I will not let go.  
I mustn't.  
Not for my own sake.  
No.  
For my dragon.


	40. Twins

_There's no such thing as Hakunah Matata.  
Worrying's in my blood.  
And it'll stay there 'til I die._  
Hold on tight.  
It's gonna be a bumpy ride.  
 _The heck you talkin' about?!  
The ride's been bumpy nearly since it began._  
Well, hold on tighter.  
 _If you do that, you;ll suffocate them._  
You're right.  
 _I know._  
I know too.  
I'm not sure I like it.  
 _Like it or dislike it as mush as you like._  
It ain't gonna change.  
Hold on,  
or drown.  
Your choice.


	41. Two

One by one the stars fade.  
One by one the raindrops fall.  
One by one.  
The tears are shed.  
The boats docked.  
The rockets launched.  
The kisses stolen.  
One by one.  
One by one.  
The seconds tick by.  
The flowers bloom.  
The living die.  
One by one.


	42. Denon

Silent grace.  
Honest truth.  
Falling sky.  
Darkened stars...  
Hidden gaze.  
Master's son.  
Falling sky.  
Darkened stars...  
Shining light.  
Shuttered lamp.  
Falling sky.  
Darkened stars...  
Master's son.  
Packing mule.  
Falling sky.  
Darkened stars...  
Atlas globe.  
Cracking stone.  
Falling sky.  
Darkened stars...  
Falling sky.  
Darkened stars...


	43. One

Kill one or spare the other.  
Steal one or leave the other.  
Beat one or heal the other.  
Poison one or cure the other.  
Suffocate one or free the other.  
Break one or mend the other.  
Bleed one or bind the other.  
Eat one or vomit the other.  
Cook one or cool the other.  
Spare one or kill the other.


	44. For Sale

Sink or swim.  
You have no choice.  
Can't swim?  
No problem!  
Your genes will leave the gene pool.  
No jeans?  
No problem!  
People love to lift skirts.  
Unlikable?  
No problem!  
There is a cell with your name on it.  
Allergic to metal?  
No problem!  
Lethal injections just became less expensive.


	45. Eye

Crowds  
and  
crowds  
and  
crowds  
of people.  
One  
by  
one  
by  
one  
they  
leave.  
Bit  
by  
bit  
by  
bit  
the spectacles are left.  
Yet the great spectator remains.


	46. Sunset

The dark beauty of night is masked by day.  
I look you in the eye.  
You avoid my gaze.  
You squirm beneath my knowing glance.  
The dark beauty of night is masked by day.  
I know you.  
Your eyes don't lie.  
Why do you try to?  
The dark beauty of night is masked by day.  
Your plaster smile.  
Your glass eyes.  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
The dark beauty of night is masked by day.  
Drown in darkness.  
Paint your mask.  
Pretty clouds and sunrises.  
The dark beauty of night is masked by day.


	47. Toilet Humor

A tiny, little archipelago.  
In a tiny, little bowl.  
I am the master of this tiny, little world.  
The microscopic residents haven't a care.  
As they feast on the warm, rich earth.  
It is time for them to go.  
To be frank, they stink.  
I need but pull a lever.  
And they will be whisked away.  
Don't feel bad for them.  
They can't drown.  
They will continue their life until they die.  
Then the cycle will start anew.  
I bid you farewell, tiny, little archipelago.  
Until we meet again.  
Which hopefully will be never.


	48. Wolf

Beautiful moon, wrapped in blue.  
I shouldn't see you, and yet...  
You should be blown into a billion pieces.  
And for a time, I wished you were.  
I regret it to this day.  
I wish you'd hate me.  
And for all I know, you do.  
You are so distant  
and grow more so each day.  
Thousands of years from now,  
you will leave the sky.  
Are you going so slowly that you won't be missed?  
I don't understand.  
Everyone's sleeping with their eye open.  
They won't see you slip away.  
That's exactly what you want.  
You don't want me to see you,  
so I look away.  
But I want to get lost in your beauty.  
You don't believe you are beautiful.  
Shadowed by the world.  
Revealed to the harsh sun.  
Only to be shadowed again.  
But you will always be my moon.  
My beautiful moon.


	49. Roof

The sky is crying...  
Who are you crying for?  
I know some people who you can be crying for.  
Or are these tears of joy?  
There don't seem to be many people to cry for in joy.  
But even the person with the best sight is blind.  
You see everyone.  
Who are you crying for?  
Are these collective tears for everyone who is under them?  
Regardless of emotion?  
It is none of my business who you are crying for.  
I just know that you are crying.  
And that is all I'll ever know.  
For now I'll listen to your sobs  
and continue my life.


	50. Pebble

People either like you, or they don't.  
That's their problem, not yours.  
In most cases, you have to deal with it.  
I somehow got some powerful being to not like me.  
That's my problem.  
I get to deal with them not liking me.  
 _Tuck yer head 'n' roll.  
Ain't nothin' you can do 'bout it.  
It ain't gona happen.  
You can pray for it to go away.  
Whoever you pray to may or may not oblige.  
So tuck yer head 'n' roll._  
 _Ya ain't gona float._  
Ya cain't drown either.  
So don't try.  
Steer clear of trouble of ya want.  
It'll find ya.  
Just you wait.


	51. Mule

One never knows they're going uphill,  
until they're carrying something.  
Normally, the legs are so strong.  
Usually they're not so winded.  
Now, even the slightest incline can break them.  
Are we really so frail?  
As a race?  
As individuals?  
We boast of being at the top of the food chain.  
Of our many great feats and advances.  
And yet,  
And yet no matter how great we become.  
No matter how much we succeed.  
We break.  
Just like everything in this world.  
We have limits.  
Some ignore them and bend themselves to their will.  
Some are unaware of them.  
And shatter.  
Still more see them and obey.


	52. Sentinel

Hello.  
Here I am again.  
Watching and waiting.  
What am I waiting for?  
I know it won't happen.  
Yet I watch and wait.  
Hoping it will.  
And it may just happen.  
For now, I watch and wait.  
Is there anything else I can do?  
Not really.  
Not without burning bridges.  
and not without destroying myself.  
I quite possibly would if I could.  
But I can't.  
So I won't.


	53. Sense

Black.  
White.  
Grey.  
I see in color.  
Black.  
White.  
Grey.  
I smell in color.  
Black.  
White.  
Grey.  
I feel color.  
Black.  
White.  
Grey.  
And earth.


	54. Show Me

Sing.  
Sing, they say.  
Not like that.  
Not like, they say.  
How?  
Like this, they say.  
They sing.  
They sing loudly,  
neither in tune  
or out.  
Use your emotions, they say.  
Make them feel, they say.  
I close my eyes.  
I dig deep into myself.  
Quietly, I sing.  
They are about to object.  
My voice vibrates my body.  
Tears run down my face.  
I gradually increase my volume.  
Loudly, I chant to the quickening beat of my heart.  
Abruptly, I stop and open my eyes.  
I look into their souls.  
They stare blankly at me, curled into themselves.  
Make them feel, they said.  
I made them feel.


	55. Ozone

Ten,  
nine.  
Nine,  
eight.  
Eight,  
seven.  
Seven,  
six.  
Six,  
five.  
Five,  
four.  
Three.  
Two.  
One...  
Zero.  
Zero.  
Half of eight.  
Half of infinity.  
Half of every two-digit number divisible by ten.  
Half of everything,  
yet all of nothing.


	56. Portal

Doors open.  
Wooshing.  
Creaking.  
Squeaking.  
Banging.  
Welcoming.  
They close.  
Clicking.  
Locking.  
Exile.


	57. Namen

I miss you.  
I saw you,  
but I can't.  
I wish I could.  
I desperately wish I could.  
It is possible.  
But not without breaking a fine balance.  
The very thing keeping our lives from spiraling.  
Worrying about it is poisoning me.  
The quiet moments before sleep.  
Stealing them away.  
Some days are worse than others.  
I find it funny.  
I have held you as you cried.  
You have never _seen_ me cry.  
Yet, I cry for you more than anything else.  
Before now, I've rarely cried.  
Now, It's at least biweekly.  
I feel so weak and helpless.  
On top of other stresses.  
Never the less,  
I will wait.


	58. Chapter 58

Why are people so rude?  
Why is the main philosophy "Tit for tat"?  
I don't understand.  
Why cant we just be nice to each other?


	59. Moat

Two more days...  
Until I'm "free".  
Until I'm trapped.  
Within my own mind.  
It's not a vacation.  
Limited distraction means more time.  
Oh, how my mind loves time.  
All the dark little voices get to talk.  
They are much less numerous.  
Reason still stands.  
The fortifications still stand.  
Duty and love prevail  
And there's Jack...  
The fog that blinds the enemy.  
He scatters the light he helps create.  
It is too bright for them.  
Their eyes evaporate from their heads.  
A small victory.  
It will not last forever.  
As fog burns under the sun,  
there are duties to attend to.  
I want to escape more than anything.  
Into the thickening fog.  
To laugh my loneliness away.


	60. Chapter 60

I'm so weak.  
My environment forces me to stay awake.  
My eyes hurt.  
My neck is on fire.  
Motion sickens me.  
I just wanna curl up in your arms.  
Only you can cure my sickness.  
Well, part of it.  
The part that's bugging me the most.  
I doubt I can visit.  
I must wait.  
I can.  
I must.  
I will.


	61. Path

I wonder why people are so impatient.  
Why we are so headstrong.  
I've got no room to talk.  
When I've got time to think,  
I wonder.  
Where does time go?  
Why are people mean?  
Why does the sun hurt my eyes?  
Why do I like asking "Why?"  
It's so much fun to wonder.  
To wander too.  
I like to get lost.  
So long as  I can find my way back.  
Where does this path go?  
What's this way?  
Google Maps takes all the fun out of it,  
but it sates my curiosity.  
On to the next adventure! ^-^


	62. Chapter 62

I look to my left, my right...  
You are not there.  
Above the sky, below the sea...  
You are not there.  
Into the deepest recesses of my mind,  
my fleeting shadows of memory...  
You are not there.  
Deep within me,  
woven into the very walls of my heart.  
I find you.


	63. Stake

Here once again.  
The crossroads have passed.  
I wasn't even aware.  
Time plods ever onward,  
pulling the unwitting carriage along.  
Self-anger has no reason.  
No place.  
No time.  
Yet it makes itself known in all the most unpleasant ways.  
Hello, disappointment.  
I don't think we've ever been friends.  
But hello none the less.  
You use my given name.  
I don't think I gave you permission.  
Insolent little bastard.


	64. Cogs

Why do people fear power?  
If someone under them speaks up,  
they are removed from the position  
that allows them to "threaten" their power.  
Fear makes people crazy,  
crazier than they already are.  
Fear for their power,  
for their own,  
for their life.  
Yet it is fear that strips them of life.  
The very life they fear to lose.  
They kill themselves day after day.  
Suffocating themselves and those they hold power over.  
It is a sad cycle,  
a sad, self-cranking machine.  
Why?  
Just why?  
I understand. And I understand why,  
but why?


	65. Quatrain

The simplest melody can evoke the most complex emotions.  
The smallest child can cause the stone heart to melt.  
The dullest knifes create the most painful cuts.  
And the most beautiful crown is the heaviest.


	66. If I /Could/ Say Goodbye

I close my eyes and count to ten.  
This is it  
The very end.  
I will show no fear.  
My heartbeat and breathing  
Slow to a stop.  
This is my end.  
I wish you the best.


	67. Sandy

As the rain falls, I close my eyes.  
They fall on me, the pain and lies.  
I wake and rise.  
They fall and die.  
My brothers rise.  
The storm is nigh.


	68. Left Lane

Faster.  
 _Faster_.  
Hurry up.  
We need to go.  
You're going to be late.  
Get moving.  
Great job.  
We're late.  
Because of you.  
Give me time.


	69. Autumn

Leaves change color and fall.  
The face changes and tears fall.  
The sky changes and rain falls.  
Seasons change and snow falls.  
Liqueur is drained and morals fall.


	70. Chapter 70

Children are sponges.  
Whether they be cat, dog, or any other configuration of being.  
They soak up the sights, sounds, scents, tastes, and textures.  
And absorb the emotions of those around them.  
The exhaustion of the week.  
The biting loathing of Saturday work.  
The joy of a won game.  
The pain of slit wrists.  
The pain of kin lost.


	71. Chapter 71

A clear blue sky,  
the color of tears cried.  
Yellow leaves,  
the color of apprehension.  
Red fire,  
the color of rage.  
Brown bricks,  
the color of stability.  
Black book,  
the color of darkness.  
Green grass,  
the color of hope.  
White paper,  
the color of new beginnings.


	72. Chapter 72

There is beauty in the rain  
and in the snow.  
Snow is cold.  
Rain is wet.  
Tears are dry.  
Blood is warm.  
There is beauty in death.


	73. Chapter 73

Why is everyone concerned about fairness?  
Life is not fair.  
That is the mantra of all that is life.  
Yet people try to make things fair.  
And complain when they're not.  
Everyone wants equal standards,  
but think they should be above those standards.  
Why put up with this?  
It will not change.  
Human nature will never change.


	74. Chapter 74

Night and day.  
We are the ground and sky.  
But who is who?  
I cannot tell.  
I see the darkness you see,  
but I see small embers.  
You dismiss them while I cling.  
We are night and day.  
We are the ground and sky.


	75. Chapter 75

The tenderness of sleep.  
It can bring out the best or the worst of an onlooker.  
Either the tenderness of a mother,  
or the mischief of a prankster.  
The sharp talons of the predator.


	76. Words of a Wise Friend

The sparrow said to the nightingale:  
Little bird, it may feel lonely in the sky.  
Its great open space stretches out before you, unending.  
Storms, gales, and darkness will impede you  
But know that your wings are strong.  
Whether alone or wing to wing  
You can fly.  
Just open your mind and see  
The great blue as potential rather than imposing

 


	77. Chapter 77

The darkness surrounds me.  
The loneliness suffocates me.  
I am so tired.  
I am so heavy.  
My brain won't shut up.  
It's 1am.  
Loneliness stabs me through the chest.  
Long talons easing between my ribs.  
It smiles at me threateningly.  
I stare into the darkness.  
It whispers in my ear  
"All alone... poor baby  
Why are you alone?  
Why are you not enough?  
Why does he not have time for you?"  
I breathe in the night.  
My body drags my mind to sleep


	78. Tide

I sigh into my pillow.

Just hours before, we were together.

I was hoping to be here with you

To cuddle into you.

Instead, I have my pillow.

Just like every time,

You were pulled away from me.

Duties to your blood relatives,

To keep your mother from snapping your neck.

I lay here alone,

Refusing the dark thoughts trying to creep in.

I distract myself every way I know how.

When I must sleep, they return.

Thoughts of pain, rage, and self harm.

For the many years before you,

I have refused to mar my skin.

And I will refuse while I am yours.

I don't know how much more I can take.

I refuse to break.

But how far am I bending?

How far am I falling?


End file.
